Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas barriers and more specifically to the field of gas barriers for tires.
Background of the Invention
Thin layers with barriers to gas and vapors are key components in a variety of applications, such as tires. For instance, there is an increased need for improved barrier performance of tires. Conventional tires are typically composed of rubber and include an inner liner. Drawbacks to conventional tires include permeability of the inner liner. Such permeability may allow oxygen to migrate through the tire carcass to the steel belts, which may facilitate oxidation of the steel belts. Further drawbacks include inefficient air retention. For instance, conventional tires may lose air pressure over a period of time and with use, which may increase rolling resistance of the tire.
Consequently, there is a need for improved tires. There are also further needs for increased air retention by tires.